


Electric Feel

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a scary wedding planner, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Aomine and Momoi are bros, Bachelor Parties, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/F, M/M, Momoi is the best, Weddings, background MidoTaka, background momoi/riko, eventual bottom Aomine, kise and Kuroko get married, strip clubs, stripper kagami, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disgruntled Aomine accompanies Kise to his bachelor party at a strip club, but there's a dancer that catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo though  
> There will be smut I promise.  
> for now have a sexy Kagami dancing to Electric Feel by MGMT, a song that I obviously do not own.
> 
> Currently Unbeta'd

The first thing Aomine notices when he walks into the strip club is that it smells like a mixture of sweaty, horny men and fruity cologne, and he only appreciates one of those things, and even then only on occasion. The occasion being that the sweaty, horny man in question is ridiculously hot, and maybe disease free.

The pounding music immediately gives him a headache and he thanks whatever deity is listening that Midorima is the one driving them home, so at least he can get as hammered as he pleases. But Kise insists on getting them a table first, and it turns out he had reserved one in advance for the special occasion. Then he orders them a round of fruity cocktails when all Aomine wants is vodka. At least, _at least_ a beer, if nothing else. It won't get him drunk as quickly but at least it won't make him feel as gay as the rainbow flag hanging up by the bar.

Kise simply shushes him when he shares this sentiment, and asks Momoi to smack him upside the head for him. Satsuki is seemingly the only woman present in the club, although she doesn't really seem to mind much.

"Maybe they'll have one dressed as a fireman!" She says over the music. "I would be totally down for that."

Aomine just nods, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The show hasn't even started yet, and he's already losing his patience. Usually he can handle female strip clubs all right, because the boobs and bodies are distracting enough from the other obnoxious elements. But he finds that all-male strip clubs tend to have dancers that have nice bodies but gross faces, and then there's just no point. At least it's a gay club, so it's not filled with the shrill screams of repressed, horny women.

To his left Satsuki is fervently sucking down her cocktail, eyes wide as she watches the stage, waiting for somebody to appear. Kise sits beside her, and then there's Takao and a disgruntled Midorima.

"I don't even want to be here," he complains, adjusting his glasses.  
"I only came because Nari made me."

"Don't be rude," Takao chastises, pointing a mini umbrella at Midorima's face. "It's your friend's bachelor party, you can't just skip it."

"You said I wasn't allowed to go unless you went with me! But then you wouldn't let me skip, either!" Midorima yells, exasperated.

"Guys, come on," Kise says, leaning back in his seat. "Let's all just have a good time. For my sake."

"I don't even like strip clubs," the Megane grumbles, going back to his drink.

"They're all so ornery, Momoichhi," the blond comments to Satsuki. She nods, sending a glance at Aomine. He does not have the patience for this.

The next time the waiter comes over he orders a beer, and when it comes he cradles it in his hands like somebody is going to try to steal it from him. Satsuki gets up to go to the bathroom before the show starts, and Kise scoots closer to him, most likely to try to strike up conversation, and Aomine groans internally.

"So Kuroko said he has a friend who's once of the dancers here. Maybe we'll see him."

"Yeah, maybe," Aomine says monotonously, taking a sip of his beer. "Don't you think it's a little weird that you're having a bachelor party and he's not?"

Kise pouts. "Kurokochhi said he didn't want one. He's not into this sort of this thing."

At that moment Satsuki comes back from the restroom and sits down to Aomine's right as the lights begin to dim. Great. Now he's boxed in by the two most cheerful people in the room.

The show begins and the strippers come out on stage. There's no poles, just an area for them to dance, and an upbeat Lady Gaga song begins instantly.

This night could not get any gayer.

Aomine's plan to get incredibly drunk seems to be going awry when he's on his third beer (and Satsuki is on her fifth cocktail) and his headache has just gotten worse. Figures, really. He's more bored than anything as the show continues, song after song, dance after dance. There's a few whistles and yells at the dancers every now and then, but besides that it's just the music.

Finally, the overenthusiastic announcer declares that their final act is about to begin. The stage is empty save for a single chair, illuminated by a spotlight. An overwhelming silence settles over the club as a lone figure approaches the chair slowly from behind, hips swaying, and the quiet leaves Aomine's ears ringing. The figure, from what Aomine can see with the others face and body half in stark shadow, is a tall man with red hair wearing a black fedora and a suit jacket over his bare chest. The man stops and stands behind the chair, a single arm outstretched to rest on the top of the seat-back.

A melodic, upbeat instrumental begins, lights instantly casting the whole stage in a glow, and the man begins to wind his hips back and forth to the music. Aomine is suddenly intrigued, although he is unsure why. The club is still quiet, save for the song, a hush having fallen over the audience, almost as if they were in awe. As the instrumental continues, the man walks out from behind the chair, still in pace with the music, still gyrating his hips. Aomine sees that he wears nothing on his lower half except for a pair of black lace panties, stockings, and black high-heels; unlike the rest of the dancers, who were mostly wearing brightly colored briefs that made Aomine's eyes hurt. His legs look strong and powerful underneath the sheer fabric of his stockings, and the suit jacket coats his arms like it was painted on, pulled tight around the muscular limbs.

The first verse begins, and Aomine suddenly recognizes the song as the man onstage begins to mouth the words, dragging a hand down his body.

_All along the western front_  
_People line up to receive_  
_She got the power in her hands_

The redhead runs his hands over his own arms, tapping a foot to the beat.

_To shock you like you won't believe_

He spots Aomine's stare, looking directly at him and giving him a small smile, and Aomine's heart almost skips a beat.

_Saw her in the Amazon_  
_With the voltage running through her skin_  
_Standing there with nothing on_

The man unbuttons his suit jacket, shucks it off, and throws it out into the crowd. Aomine can't help but drink in his chest and arms, the smooth planes of skin shifting over hard muscle.

_She gonna teach me how to swim._

A few beats pass, tension filling the room and the air, and then the chorus begins.

_Said ooh, girl,_

The man pretends to smooth back his hair, still rolling his hips.

_Shock me like an electric eel_

He thrusts up into the air, earning him a wave of whistles and calls, and gives a little smirk.

_Baby Girl_  
_Turn me on with your electric feel_

The man points a finger directly at Aomine, hips swaying to the music.

"I think he likes you," Kise comments next to him, and Aomine can just feel his smirk.

"Shut up."

The chorus ends and goes back into instrumental, and the dancer moves back towards the chair set on the stage. He turns back toward the audience, swirling his hips over the seat of the chair, supporting himself on the armrests as the second verse begins.

_All along the eastern shore_  
_Put your circuits in the sea_  
_This is what the world is for_  
_Making electricity_

The dancer is still mouthing the words, face incredibly focused, as if he was experiencing the song itself.

_You can do it in your mind_  
_Oh you can do it all the time_  
_Plug it in and change the world_

The redhead turns and suddenly hoists himself forwards up onto the chair so that his legs are in the air, feet pointing to the ceiling, one hand holding on his hat. Aomine thinks he must be as strong as he looks.

_You are my electric girl._

Right as the second chorus begins, the dancer's legs instantly drop open, landing against the arm rests of the chair. Aomine swallows, suddenly feeling rather hot.

_Said ooh, girl_

The dancer suddenly flips backwards, landing perfectly on his feet in front of the chair with his back to the audience. In high-heels, no less.

_Shock me like an electric eel_

He spreads his legs until he's splitting on the floor holding the seat of the chair for balance, his ass on full display. Maybe Aomine doesn't regret coming out so much after all.

His dance continues as he snaps back up to standing and turns to walk towards the audience.

_Baby girl_  
_Turn me on with your electric feel_

He slides forward onto his knees, leaning back against the floor, thrusting his hips into the air.

Kise gives him a knowing look like, "you were soooo into that," and Aomine kind of wants to rip his face off, but he's a little distracted. His whole face is hot as the redhead comes back up to his knees and the song transitions back into an instrumental.

The dancer begins to crawl towards the edge of the stage, in sync with the music as always, closer and closer, until he's directly in front of Aomine and he reaches up to his head to take off his hat.

With a coinciding smirk and a wink, he plops the hat onto Aomine's head, causing the man to seriously question whether or not he is dreaming.

"Oh, he definitely likes you," Kise grins, and Aomine has to resist the urge to strangle him.

"Shut up, asshole."

Satsuki lets out a giggle beside him.

The dancer stands back up fully, continuing to wind his hips as the song grows more energized. He throws his body into the dance, almost letting go, zoning into the song. He snakes his hips as he turns his back to the audience, giving a small bow, and just like that, the song ends, and he begins to walk off stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Aomine want dat booty  
> And ya, the night definitely got gayer


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, it's been a while. And this is, saddly, a pretty short chapter, But I'm trying to get back to this work again, so hopefully you'll see more soon.

Kise clears his throat, eyes flitting up to look at the fedora still on Aomine's head as the lights come up and the bartender announces last call. They've got about a fifteen minutes until the club closes, it seems. Satsuki is swaying by his side, drink still in hand, and all Aomine can do is hope to God she doesn’t start giggling.

They’ve been standing around for a few minutes when she says something to Kise in drunk-Satsuki-speak, the words so slurred Aomine can’t understand what she’s trying to say. But apparently Kise gets the gist, because he laughs, gently trying to pry the cocktail from her hands. Aomine silently wishes him luck.

The bartender is watching them carefully as Satsuki starts getting rowdier, when Aomine spots a blur of movement in his peripheral vision, to his right. He turns to see the dancer from before walking for the back exit, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, red hair messy and mussed up. Acting on impulse as he hears Kise call for him, Aomine rushes over, and the dancer flinches when he comes up next to him.

“Sorry,” Aomine forces out, feeling unusually awkward.

“You must get a lot of creeps come up to you, I didn’t mean to--” The dancer’s face softens, bright eyes still blinking at Aomine’s sudden presence.

“It’s fine, man,” he laughs, and damn, even his voice is fucking sexy, as if Aomine wasn’t in enough trouble already. He’s wearing sweats and a hoodie now, but somehow he still seems hot, perhaps because Aomine knows exactly what lies underneath.

“I—I thought I should give you your hat back,” Aomine says, cursing himself because he knows he sounds like an idiot, as he lifts the fedora off his head, holding it out for the other man. The dancer’s smile is dazzling, and it makes Aomine’s chest hurt a little bit. Shit.

“Oh, uh; thanks.” He takes it from Aomine, stuffs it in his bag.

“You looked really amazing up there tonight,” Aomine blurts out. Not his best line, but certainly not awful.

The dancer’s fucking gorgeous smile appears again, and then he’s saying, “Thanks. It’s always more fun when there’s somebody as hot as you in the audience.”

Before Aomine has the chance to make the noise of a thirteen-year-old girl squealing out a dying breath of lust, Kise appears over his shoulder, and Aomine turns to look at his sudden appearance.

“Aominecchi, I hate to interrupt, but we have a bit of a problem.” The blond winks at the dancer, who laughs softly, and when Aomine turns back to look, the red head is pushing out the exit.

Groaning internally, he turns back to Kise, suddenly feeling grumpy all over again, as he asks, “What is it now?”

The blond leads him back to their table, where Satsuki is standing next to a short, young woman with cropped, brown hair and an angry expression. A man with glasses stands behind her, looking like he’s security, as Satsuki giggles and tries to hug Kise with all her might. The large man deflects, catching her arms, and the short woman beside them clears her throat.

“Ma’am, I’ve asked you several times already to vacate the premises; we’re closing,” she says sternly, looking surprisingly intimidating for her size.

“And who are you?” Aomine inquires, trying to get a grasp on the situation, as Satsuki whines, “But I don’t wanna leave!”

The short woman replies, “Aida Riko. I’m the owner and manager of this establishment.”

“And she’s been--?” Aomine starts, but Riko finishes for him.

“Quite disruptive,” she states, annoyed. “And we’re trying to close.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Aomine says, desperately trying to feign politeness when he does not have time for this shit. “We’ll take care of her.”

He wraps an arm around Satsuki’s waist and begins to drag her towards the exit; Kise accompanies him, telling him Takao and Midorima are waiting in the car. Satsuki is unsurprisingly resistant at first, but she submits when Aomine tells her there’s donuts waiting for her at home if she behaves. Together, they drag her out of the strip club and load her into the car, and Midorima yells something about any puke getting on his seats.

Aomine sighs, buckling the woman in before doing so for himself, realizing he never even got the dancer’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aida Riko could probably manage the shit out of anything. And don't worry about our boy Aomine, he'll be getting some hot stripper ass soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is mostly filler but hey, we gotta get to the good stuff. And I know the ending is probably super obvious, but indulge me.

The weekend flies by with all his sudden best man duties. There's the rehearsal dinner, somewhat poorly planned for the night after the bachelor party, because Satsuki is in the midst of a terrible hangover that, of course, becomes Aomine's responsibility. It's not his fault she's part of the bridal party, after all. 

Still, the rehearsal dinner passes quite smoothly, as Satsuki manages not to vomit, and Kuroko's parents only make a few odd statements. 

They've been supportive through this, although it seems they're still getting used to the idea of their son marrying a man. Kise's parents seemed to have warmed to it more quickly, possibly because of his work as a model, where running into "the gays" was kind of unavoidable. 

Kuroko, in fact, has been rather reserved throughout all of the wedding planning; not that that's so unusual for him, considering his personality. Still, he didn't care much about having any input into the planning. He wanted whatever Kise wanted, was what he said. Aomine thinks that if Kuroko didn't even bat an eyelash when he did so and Kise consequently squealed with joy and pounced on top of him, they must really be a good match. 

Kise had bugged Kuroko about who his wedding party would be comprised of for months, but the shorter man had always simply changed the subject, or so Aomine has heard. In the end, Kuroko said he only wanted his best man, who would be an old friend from high school. Kise had been a little put out at the fact that he would not have several more men and/or women to dress and/or color coordinate, but he quickly got over it. 

Kuroko had delivered this news more than a month ago, and Aomine still hadn't met the mysterious best man. He would have offered to be Kuroko's himself, if Kise hadn't nabbed him first. But apparently, this mystery man works strange hours, and so it's been difficult to coordinate things with him. He doesn't show up to the rehearsal dinner, either, because apparently he's busy, and Aomine would be annoyed, but as Kuroko still seems unperturbed, he figures it's not something to worry about. 

On the morning of the day of the wedding, thankfully, nobody has a hangover. 

It's Aomine's job to wake Kise up that morning, and believe or not, Kise is not a morning person. His sunny personality apparently only kicks in after 10 am. Still, Aomine does his job and drags the man out of his hotel bed, and without getting kicked in the face, nonetheless. He sets the groom up with some coffee and a muffin from room service and shortly afterward, Midorima arrives, Takao in tow. 

They work on getting in their suits, Takao already dressed as he's not a part of the wedding company, nearly accompanying his boyfriend, although his presence isn't minded as he's usually quite helpful. Midorima complains while Takao brushes his hair to make it look nice, and there's a loud squeal and the sound of a slamming door as a pink-haired blur tackles Kise on the bed in excitement. 

Satsuki is the only bridesmaid in the wedding party, and Aomine can tell she rather appreciates the attention, but she still seems to do her best not to be a total diva when it's not her wedding day, only complaining minimally about having to do her own hair and makeup. She's already in the light green dress Kise picked out, bouncing on her toes with excitement. When they're all ready to go, they walk downstairs to the hotel ballroom to finish getting ready. 

Even though there are no brides involved, Kise has still insisted on not seeing Kuroko until they walk down the aisle, so Kise sets himself up in a side room off of the ballroom and they continue their preparations from there. There's not to much else to do, as most of the decorations and settings are ready, and maybe that's why Kise starts to get anxious. The coffee may not have helped, but Aomine still feels it's better than the alternative. 

Midorima's astrology based monotonous input does not seem to be helping, surprisingly. Aomine can tell Kise's not getting cold feet, he just seems to be excited to the point of tipping over into worry, and even Satsuki is at a loss for what to do with him. 

Aomine checks the clock; an hour left. 

Kise's demeanor changes completely once his mother arrives; he seems immediately put at ease. She's just as bubbly as he is, and the resemblance is rather scary. They get a visit from the wedding photographer, and Kise smiles like he does frequently in front of a camera, although it's a little bit more wide-eyed and crazy looking. Nerves are a bitch. 

Afterwards, Kise calls Aomine over, and asks him to get Akashi for him. Aomine sighs as they've already seen Akashi several times this morning; he is the wedding planner, after all; but he complies, nonetheless. Akashi is directing some flower arrangements out in the ballroom, so Aomine simply pulls him inside. 

"Akashi," Kise says, seriously, looking rather ridiculous as he still has a single curler done up in his bangs. The red head looks bored and unamused, as he usually does when there's nothing to quite pique his interest, although Aomine would argue that most people would prefer him in this state rather than his excited one. 

"Why," Kise continues, "is the photographer claiming he's only going to be charging 20 dollars an hour when his rate was originally five times that?"

Akashi blinks, apparently unperturbed. "I don't know what you mean."

Something in Kise seems to snap a little, and he sighs out, "what did you say to him?"

"Well obviously, I've spoken to him this morning, as I am the wedding planner," Akashi starts, looking like he desperately wants to ignore Kise's extremely unamused expression. "...If I may have said something about his rates being a little high, well, I couldn't have known he would take it into account..."

"He was one of the cheapest photographers we could find!" Kise snaps, and then adds, "well, of the ones that obviously weren't junkies or porn-producers, anyways."

He puts his head in his hands briefly, then looks up at the red head with a mournful expression. 

"Nothing more like this today, you hear me?" he says, but his tone simply sounds exhausted. 

Akashi nods, then says to Aomine on his way out, "By the way, Kuroko is looking for you."

Aomine promises he'll be back, and walks back out into the ballroom. He quickly spots Kuroko's blue head across the way and notices he's talking to a red-headed man, too tall to be Akashi. He makes his way over, says hello, and Kuroko greets him. 

"Aomine-kun," he says, quietly, "glad you could grab a moment. I wanted you to meet my best man."

Aomine looks up to the stranger and resists the urge to let out a strangled sound at the face of the dancer from two nights ago. 

"Aomine-kun, this is Kagami-kun," Kuroko says, nodding to each of them, respectively, and Kagami holds out a hand to shake Aomine's. His grip is strong and pleasant and Aomine thinks he might be dreaming. He blinks repeatedly, finally letting out that strangled noise when Kagami winks at him, and it occurs to him that he should have known something like this would happen, when the whole morning had been going so well. 

The red head looks damn good in a tux, although the suit jacket is a rather distracting thing when it brings back memories of Kagami's strip routine. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Kagami says, smiling like he's the goddamn sun, and that's when Aomine knows he's not going to make it through this damn wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a complete cliff-hanger, but close enough. Drama queen Aomine is most of what I need in life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand go

It takes Aomine more than a few moments to come back to himself. The dancer, Kagami, apparently, is smiling warmly at him as Kuroko mentions how he and the red-head met in high school. Aomine isn't really listening, unfortunately. But then, Kagami laughs, and Aomine thinks he might pass out. There's a sudden loud yell from behind him, and Aomine blinks as he hears a certain blond's voice demanding his presence. 

"Well," Aomine coughs. "I better get back to the-- ah, other groom."  
He turns on his heel, half disappointed at leaving the man's presence and half entirely too eager to get the fuck out of there. 

He slips into the side room to see Kise finally almost ready to go; his single hair curler has been removed and he's finally put his tie on. 

"Aomenecchi, you can't leave me like that on my wedding day," he pouts, not even looking at Aomine, but rather in the mirror. 

Midorima and Takao are arguing about something quietly in the corner, Satsuki is on her phone, and Kise's mother is nowhere to be seen. The door opens behind him, and Aomine turns to see Akashi entering. 

"Guests are starting to arrive," he says in his usual way, and Kise sighs, looking away from the mirror. 

He straightens out his suit, takes a deep breath, and says, "Well, boys. And lady. Looks like it's almost time."

Half an hour later, Aomine is lined up at the back of the ballroom, Midorima and Satsuki behind him, when he sees Kagami rushing up to them. 

"Sorry," he says, quietly, looking sheepish. "Kuroko needed a pep talk." He pauses for a moment, looks at the unfamiliar faces, and says, "I'm Kagami."

He shakes hands with Aomine's companions, giving Aomine a small nod and smile as well. Satsuki gives Aomine a look that most definitely means, "Holy fuck, is that who I think it is?" if he knows her at all. 

But, then the band is playing, and a room full of wedding guests turn to look at them, and he grabs a hold of Satsuki's arm to pull her down the aisle. 

Later, when they're all lined up on their respective sides, cloaking the minister, Kuroko and Kise walk down the aisle together.  
It's a strange thing, somehow. It seems so mature, like they've finally reached this point in their lives together, and none of it really felt real until now. 

Aomine knows they're adults; he has for a while. But sometimes he just forgets that it's been a long time since they were dumb college students, and nobody got enough sleep, and all Kuroko ate were milkshakes, and Kise followed around a clueless Kuroko like a dog. And Aomine walked into the library for once in his life, and met the bitchy psych major that would become one of his closest friends, even though he'd never really known what it was like to actually just be friends with a girl. 

He can hear Satsuki trying to hold back emotion as Kuroko and Kise arrive at the altar, and they start to say their vows. As boring as it may seem, Aomine can hear everything they say laced with truth, and as he looks over at Kagami, he sees the red head wiping at his eyes. Kagami looks at him, then, and on instinct, Aomine hurriedly looks away, because he's still apparently thirteen. 

Kuroko and Kise kiss, and to anybody else it might look chaste, but from where he's standing, Aomine can see Kuroko's small hand squeeze Kise's ass. He tries not to laugh as they lead them all back down the aisle, and once they're out of sight, he gives Kise a pat on the back and a smile he might not usually afford; but Kise gets the message. 

"Okay," Kise breathes deeply, holding his new husband against him. "Time for part two."

The second part of the ballroom is opened up wide for the reception; and there's food, thank the lord, as Aomine realizes he only had a candy bar for lunch. His relief ends when he finds himself seated next to Kagami, who just looks so damn happy, it's infuriating. Everybody takes their seats, the newlyweds make a toast, and then Kise's mother, and Aomine figures he'll save his speech for after the cake. 

The waiters serve their food and Aomine finds himself staring at Kagami again. He's not exactly gracious when he eats, and Aomine isn't entirely sure how to reconcile that with the unbearably sexy image he has of him. But still, it's cute, and Kagami looks up at him expectantly, and says with his mouth full, "Smrin n m fath?"

Aomine blinks, and Kagami swallows. 

"Something on my face?" he says more clearly, and Aomine goes to shake his head so quickly he thinks he almost gets whiplash. Kagami smiles that infuriating smile of his, nods, and takes a drink. 

After Kise and Kuroko smash cake into each other's mouths with a surprising amount of vigor, they descend to the dance floor. Something moody and romantic and slow starts to play, and as much as Aomine usually hates these things, he still appreciates it, if only for his friends. 

As the dance floor fills, Satsuki drags him down, and he suffers away with her for a couple of songs before escaping again. He finds Kagami sitting by himself at a table, and he asks, "Not joining in?"

Kagami smiles briefly, although it doesn't quite look real. "Would you believe me if I said dancing just isn't my thing?"

With a glass of wine in his system, Aomine finds himself genuinely laughing at that, and he sits down beside the other man.  
"I guess your style of dance might be a little inappropriate for weddings, huh?"

"You would be correct," Kagami says, nodding. "So; you know what I do; what's your job, mister?"

"I write for a sports magazine. Basketball mostly, when it's in season. I used to play, but I got injured in college, so," he shrugs. "I switched."

"I'm sorry," Kagami says. "Although you've probably heard that plenty." He pauses. "And thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Aomine quirks an eyebrow. 

"For not asking me how I got into my line of sex work," Kagami replies, taking a sip of champagne. "Most people aren't that polite."

Aomine blinks. "It didn't even occur to me, actually."

"Really?" Kagami asks, incredulously. 

"Well, yeah," Aomine says, tilting his head. "It's your business, and not that it matters, but I already know that you're good at your job, so, why would I care?"

Kagami's smile is warm and pleasant, and Aomine thinks their faces are closer than they used to be. 

"It's nice to meet people like you, you know," Kagami says, leaning into Aomine's space. "It's just; knowing there's somebody fun, and easygoing like that, in the audience, even if it's just one person; it makes feeling good about my performance that much easier."

Aomine isn't sure what to say, but he manages, "I'm glad."

Kagami smiles again, something more mischievous this time, and he slides a hand onto Aomine's knee.  
"I meant what I said, the other night. About you being hot, I mean."

Aomine doesn't usually blush, and he's grateful that his darker complexion hides any color that appears on his cheeks. "Coming from you, that's quite a compliment," he says, breath a little shaky.

"Oh?" Kagami says, the glinting smile back again. He leans in a little closer, and goddamn, he even smells wonderful, and asks, "So, do you want to get out of here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that's the second time Aomine has been compared to a thirteen year old in this story. 
> 
> Smut coming soon, if you couldn't tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm evil.

Aomine blinks away surprise, Kagami's hand warm on his leg, as he tries to figure out what the hell just happened. 

"O-Oh," he starts, and Kagami suddenly looks distraught, which leaves Aomine with an awful feeling he wasn't expecting. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume," the red head says, sitting up, and Aomine stammers, shaking his head. 

"No! No, I mean, I definitely want to, yeah, I just didn't--"

"Are you okay?" Kagami interrupts, looking at him intently. 

"Yes. Yes, sorry." Aomine clears his throat. "I just wasn't expecting the offer. But yes, most definitely, I would love to do that."

Kagami blinks. "Oh. Well, good, I suppose."

"I just... You're... You know, you, and all, like wow, but," Aomine breathes, trying to answer, "I don't want Kise to beat me to a bloody pulp for skipping out early."

Kagami laughs, and says, "First of all, I assure you Kuroko is scarier."  
He moves in close again, his hand moving further up Aomine's leg.  
"And, well, it is a wedding. You're supposed to hook up with other people in the wedding party."

"That is true," Aomine breathes, nodding. "I mean, it's not really a wedding if two people don't hook up."

Kagami is biting back a grin, his large body fitting tightly against the table as he tries to lean in closer to Aomine. 

"Really," Kagami says, "we would be doing them a favor. Giving them the full wedding experience."

"It would just be rude if we didn't," Aomine agrees, feeling giddy, and much less awkward. 

Kagami hums, smiling, and raises an eyebrow. 

"I- ah, have a room, you know," Aomine offers. 

Kagami shows teeth. "How convenient."

"Indeed," says, Aomine, pausing. "So...?"

"So, let's get up there so you can fuck me, you idiot," Kagami blurts out, chuckling, and starts to stand. 

Everything feels like a dream as Kagami leads him out of the ballroom. Aomine thinks he sees Satsuki sitting next to a short, brown-haired girl who looks familiar, but then they're entering the hotel's main lobby, and okay, this is really happening. It's not that Aomine never does things like this, because he does, but Kagami is just so... Kagami. 

And he finds himself in much less control of his faculties because of it. 

The man at the front desk eyes them a little suspiciously as they pass, laughing, and then duck into an elevator. 

Kagami kisses him when the doors close, and Aomine isn't expecting it, for some reason thought he would be waiting until they got back to the room, but he stops caring. Kagami's mouth is warm and soft and he tastes like champagne. 

Aomine can tell immediately that he's one of those people that kisses you softly first, all fleshy lips and little brushes, and then works up, until his tongue is sliding against Aomine's in the slightest twist, and he breathes into your ear just to let you know how good it feels to kiss you. Aomine likes those types of kissers. And he knows it bodes well for later. 

They don't stumble out of the elevator like in the movies, instead have to untangle their large bodies from one another and take a breath, and even as they just breathe, it feels like there's laughter, and Kagami leads him out into the hallway and asks, "You got enough blood left in your brain to remember which room is yours?"

Aomine rolls his eyes, and the simple act feels comfortable as he drags Kagami to his room. But his hands are shaking and it takes him several tries to swipe the key. 

He pushes the door open, or rather, Kagami pushes him in, quickly spots the "do not disturb" sign and hangs it out front before closing the door. 

"Quick thinker," Aomine says, still reeling, and Kagami smiles. 

"You bet."

He kisses Aomine again, and this time Aomine pushes back, because he's starting to figure this out, finally, and it gets a little dirty, bite-your-bottom-lip, grab-your-ass, grind-into-you dirty. Kagami lets him crowd him up against the wall, grind into him slowly, trying to keep his cool, but it's not easy when he can feel Kagami getting hard. He sheds his suit jacket, tries to breathe, and Kagami laughs at him as he struggles with getting the red-head's off as well. 

Aomine sighs, gives in, and steps back. Kagami shucks it off, revealing quite nice arms wrapped in a button up shirt, which he knows will look even better quite soon. 

"So," Kagami says, sounding surprisingly nonchalant. "Up against the wall?"

For the third time that day, Aomine loses function of his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to quit the cliffhangers. They're just such great spots to end chapters. Also, I just didn't have a lot of energy for this one, so I wanted to keep it short. Plus, I just love torturing you all. But come on, you're getting what you want next time, so there's that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, amiright? Of course I am. 
> 
> Was listening to Player by Tinashe while writing this; it feels like a very Aokaga/KagaAo song to me, so check it out if you want.

There's a beat before Kagami says, "Or not, if that's not your thing."

Aomine tries to clear the fog in his brain and blurts out, "fuck, no, yes, let's do that."

Kagami laughs. "Eager, are we?"

Instead of answering, Aomine kisses him again, can feel the other man smiling as he sucks on his tongue, and sneaks a hand down to squeeze the bulge in Kagami's pants. The red-head hisses slightly, bites at Aomine's lip in response, and grinds his hips upwards. 

The whole experience is surreal enough but Aomine decides he needs Kagami out of those clothes, now, and undoes the man's belt, and fly, and kisses his jaw as he palms him inside his slacks. 

Kagami kicks off his shoes, socks, starts unbuttoning his shirt and freezes when Aomine wraps his hand around him, firm, pulls his cock out of his pants. He groans and Aomine feels the warm weight of him in his hand, soft, silky skin, and he thinks that it really isn't fair that a cock can look this pretty. 

Although it really only makes sense, considering it fits the rest of Kagami's body quite well. Before he can stop himself, Aomine is on his knees; he drags down Kagami's pants and briefs and helps him kick them off before mouthing wet kisses at the man's thighs. He feels drunk, almost, even though he knows he's not, but then he's tonguing at the head of Kagami's cock, delicate, spurred on by the groan of the man above him. 

It's been a while since he's done this, but it's a simple enough task, he thinks, as he takes Kagami inside his mouth. He praises Kagami's hygiene, as not all those with penises are so considerate, and the taste is clean and a tad salty, simply the taste of skin. 

He finds himself liking how large Kagami feels in his mouth as he takes more of him in; it's not a sentiment he's ever expressed before. But then Kagami's wrapping a hand in his hair, and it's a little hard not to forget everything as he pulls, just a little, and Aomine groans. 

Kagami bucks up into his mouth at the stimulation, and Aomine rubs himself through his slacks, heart dropping as Kagami pulls the other man off his cock. 

"Fuck," Kagami hisses. "Don't wanna come yet. Come on, up here."

He pulls Aomine up, his face flushed, kisses him, licking the taste of himself out of the other man's mouth. He's nearly ripping off buttons trying to undo Aomine's shirt, his lips and teeth finding their way to Aomine's collar bone, at which Aomine spasms sharply and clutches onto the man's back, pressing into him. 

Aomine realizes he really needs to get a hold of himself when he almost whines at the loss of Kagami's body against his; the red-head leans over, pulling something out of his suit jacket that's been discarded on the floor. 

He produces the foil packets and Aomine raises an eyebrow; there's several packets of lube and presumably a few condoms, as well. 

"Well prepared, I see," he says, looking the other man up and down, who just shrugs. 

"It's a wedding," Kagami says. "Gotta hook up at a wedding."

He rips open one of the lube packets, pouring it out into his fingers, and steadies himself, leaning back against the wall. Before Aomine can realize much of what's going on, Kagami's reaching back to press a finger into himself with a groan. 

"Masturbated earlier, so still kinda loose, just gotta get ready," Kagami croaks out, although he looks all too happy as he pushes another finger inside for this to be any form of a burden. 

Aomine finds himself simply watching, wanting to feel the other man from the inside, squeezing himself through his slacks desperately to try and get some relief, but feels entirely disinclined to take them off; almost as if he's waiting for some cue from Kagami. 

The red-head groans as he pulls out his fingers, and what follows is an incredibly messy attempt to remove Aomine's belt, which is apparently quite difficult when your hands are covered in lube. Aomine laughs and helps, unbuckling himself and pulling down his fly to pull himself out. It's an enormous relief, and his cock twitches when he thinks about finally being inside Kagami. 

Kagami produces a condom and rips open the package before rolling it carefully and quickly onto Aomine, with an attention, speed, and skill that says both that he's done this many, many times before, and that he's careful about it. Aomine tries to pull down his pants, but Kagami slaps his hand away. 

"Leave them on, please."

He pours more lube onto Aomine's cock and strokes him, spreading it until he's satisfied, and pulls Aomine closer to him. Aomine's going to get lube on his slacks, he knows it, but fuck it. 

"I'm gonna anchor my leg up with your elbow, first, okay?" Kagami says, centering himself against the wall. "And then put my other around your waist so you can move in to support my weight."

Aomine almost wants to laugh at how methodical Kagami is about it, but he is a dancer, and it's probably for the best so that nobody gets hurt. 

Kagami does as he said, and Aomine strains for a moment before he stumbles forward and catches Kagami's weight against the wall. Kagami moves his legs to wrap them both around his waist, and he lines himself up, letting gravity do the work as Kagami starts to sink down. 

His brain feels numb for a moment as he's enveloped in absolutely delicious tight heat, his forehead resting on Kagami's shoulder. 

"Hey," Kagami murmurs, voice quiet but dark. "You gonna fuck me or not."

Aomine grins viciously, bucks up, and Kagami grabs onto his shoulders with lightning speed. 

"More like it," he breathes raggedly, and Aomine thrusts again, harder, starts to work up a pace.

A few minutes later, Kagami is breathing heavily in his ear, torn by groans, as the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the thick air, as well as the clink as Aomine's zipper hits Kagami's ass, and really, it's fucking dirty; he's still wearing his goddamn dress shoes. 

Kagami digs marks into his shoulders with his nails, and Aomine's thighs burn as he feels his orgasm already approaching. He squirms a hand in between the both of them to stroke Kagami, which makes him clench down so hard that Aomine almost comes, just like that. 

Kagami kisses him sloppily, groaning into it as Aomine moves his body with his, and then Kagami grabs at his ass to haul him in deeper and he really is coming. He tries to keep going but thrusts erratically into tight heat, shaking at the stimulation as a groan vibrates out of his throat. 

He slows, noting Kagami doesn't seem particularly perturbed, so he silently rejoices in relief as he sets the man down on the ground. He pulls out carefully, pulls off the condom and ties it off before chucking it in the waste bin, then drops to his knees without a second thought. 

He probably shouldn't enjoy sucking the cock of a man he's barely met to such a degree, but it's the least of his concerns as he swallows Kagami down, tongue going slightly bitter with the taste of precome. Kagami's breathing is labored, growing more frantic, and he tries to pull on Aomine's hair, but it just encourages him. He licks and sucks and tongues at him, until Kagami is groaning and coming in his mouth, too late with a half-forced-out warning, and Aomine finds himself swallowing, almost unaware of the surprisingly not overly bitter taste; no more than good coffee. 

Kagami pulls him up to his feet again, and he might be laughing, although not at Aomine it seems; just the situation. He kisses Aomine even though he just swallowed his come, and throws Aomine in the direction of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooh  
> There will be more sex, so much more of it, interspersed with stupid shenanigans and awkward moments, featuring much more Momoi, Kuroko, Kise and even others. It's just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dick sizes are in centimeters, guys. Cause they're in Japan, and all. Just a warning.

When Aomine wakes, sunlight is streaming in through the gap in the curtains covering the window. It takes him a moment to remember where he is, why he's not at home, and what happened. 

He rolls into the large, warm body beside him, for a moment confused as to why there is a six-foot-tall lump in his bed, before he sees Kagami's face. It helps that the other is naked, too. Lots of him to recognize. 

Kagami murmurs something, apparently stirring into wakefulness, as Aomine watches him. Eyes of an impossible shade blink open, clearing out the fog of sleep, before Kagami reaches up, and flicks Aomine in the forehead. 

"That's for stealing the damn covers," he grumbles, crowding into Aomine's space and stealing them back, slowly. 

Aomine laughs, scoots into Kagami's arms to avoid being uncovered, and asks, "You weren't cold, were you?"

"Not really," Kagami sniffs, but Aomine can see the smile tugging at his lips. "Why?"

Aomine smirks. "Well, I wouldn't think it would matter, seeing as I'm just so damn ho--"

"Do not finish that sentence," Kagami commands, trying his best to look imposing. "It's true, but that doesn't mean there need to be puns."

"Mm. You talk a lot in the morning."

Kagami laughs. "Well, one of your only reference points is when we were fucking, and people tend to get a little less talkative when dicks are out."

He pauses, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Should we high-five? I feel like we should high-five."

"Is that how you normally thank someone for a night of amazing sex?" Aomine asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay, I never said it was amazing," Kagami clarifies. "And no, but maybe this is a special occasion."

"A special occasion because the sex was so damn amazing?"

Kagami pretends to glare. "I'll let you have that one. But only because it might be true."

"Lucky me," Aomine muses, pressing into the other man, before something stops him. "Oh, fuck."

"What?" Kagami asks.

"Kise's gonna kill me. I missed the Electric Slide last night. He'd been planning on making me dance to it for months."

Kagami raises an eyebrow. "First of all, I'll repeat myself, Kuroko is scarier. Second, they can't kill us if they're currently on a plane to Fiji."

"Oh my god," Aomine whispers. "You're right. We've been saved by the honeymoon."

"Indeed." Kagami presses a light kiss to his forehead. 

"Fuck, what time is it?" Aomine asks, sitting up. He starts searching for his phone, until Kagami hands it to him from the other side of the bed. 

It's 9:30, and he has several missed texts and calls from Kise. He'll just look at those later. 

"I have to meet Satsuki for brunch in a couple hours," he says, and Kagami gives him a funny look. 

"The pink haired girl, the only grooms-maid," he explains. "We meet for brunch once a week, every week."

"Oh," Kagami says. "Is she your...?"

Aomine laughs at the thought. "Oh, God no. I mean, technically our sexual identities probably align, but she's like a sister. A sister who usually discusses her sexual escapades in great detail with me, but a sister none the less."

Kagami smiles. "She sounds fun, actually. She was at the show last Thursday, yeah?"

"Yeah, that was her," Aomine admits, remembering how drunk the girl had been. "I promise she's not always like that."

"Nah, man, it's cool; it doesn't take much to get under my boss' skin, anyways," Kagami says, sitting up as well. "So; you've got brunch in a couple hours, but some time until then."

"Mhm," Aomine grins, liking where this is going. 

"And we do both need to shower."

"Clearly."

It's a challenge fitting both of their rather large bodies into the hotel shower, and it invariably goes awry. Like when Aomine ends up on his knees, again, with Kagami's cock down his throat, again, except this time; well, he's not even sure how it happens, but Kagami asks him if he can move and he just nods, and then his throat is getting fucked, and he finds he loves it way, way too much. He swallows when Kagami comes, and then Kagami jerks him off under the hot water. So really, like, one of the best showers he's ever had. 

They stumble out and get dressed in yesterday's clothes, and Kagami leaves first, after getting a call he says is from his boss, but not before giving Aomine his number. 

If Aomine internally giggles like a schoolgirl, nobody has to know. 

He checks out of the hotel a little while afterwards and heads to meet Satsuki for brunch. He realizes he's late as his cab pulls up to the side of the restaurant, and walks in, trying to look inconspicuous, in his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tuxedo slacks. The woman is, as always, easy to spot. 

She glances up at him as he makes his way over, gaze unwavering, and it's unnerving as he sits down, suddenly at rough-eye-level with her. She blinks. 

"I ordered for you already," she says, after a moment. Doing so is customary for them, at this point. 

"Thanks--" he starts, before she interrupts. 

"Cut the shit, you look way too healthy, I know you got laid last night," she says, trying to sound accusatory, but he can see the glee already bubbling up in her eyes. 

"Maybe," he admits, sitting back slightly. She almost spits at him. 

"Aomine Daiki. Tell me who you fucked."

He blinks, on the brink of amusement. "Okay, so,"

"It was the stripper guy, wasn't it?" she almost yells, and Aomine feels like putting his head in his hands. 

"Keep your voice down," he whispers, but she gives him a look. 

"You know the staff and anybody who has ever been here has heard absolutely everything from us before," she chastises. "Now, spill." 

"We just... I dunno. He hit on me, so we headed up to my room, and..."

"And what, Daiki? Come on, goddamnit," she says, clearing a spill of pink hair out of her eyes. 

"We fucked, okay?" Aomine says. Satsuki simply blinks at him. "I fucked him, to be specific." 

There's a growing grin on the woman's face. 

"And, I may have, well... Sucked him off. Twice."

"What?" Satsuki nearly shrieks, then remembers to lower her voice. "But you usually hate giving oral."

"Well, yeah, mostly when people won't give it back, but..." Aomine pauses. "He had, like, a really pretty dick. Like, really, really pretty."

At that moment, the waiter arrives with their food, and Aomine quiets instantly. When he's gone, it's Satsuki's turn to speak. 

"Okay, so, size?"

"Around sixteen, maybe? Centimeters, I mean."

She actually whistles. "That's bigger than you."

"I know; and I hate that you know that," Aomine grumbles, taking a bite of his food. 

"Although, still smaller than Tetsuya."

"I also hate that you know that as well."

There's a quiet moment as they eat. 

"He wanted to do it up against the wall."

Satsuki nearly chokes. 

"And did you?" she asks hoarsely, when she can finally breathe again. Aomine nods, and Satsuki looks like she might actually explode. 

"I can't believe you fucked a stripper. That's, like, a milestone. You should put that on your resume."

"I also got his number," Aomine adds, enjoying himself at this point. 

"Goddamn," Satsuki says, shaking her head. "I'd be mad, but I also faired well last night."

"Oh?" Aomine asks, taking another bite into his brunch. 

"Yeah," Satsuki continues. "You know that manager chick, from the strip club, was at the wedding, right? Well," she grins. "I got her to come home with me."

"You slept with the boss of the guy I slept with?" Aomine asks, eyebrows raising. 

"I guess so," Satsuki admits. "Anyways, her underwear, listen to this, there were cat--"

"I don't want to hear this," Aomine says. 

"Seriously?" Satsuki asks incredulously. "But this story, is, like, awesome. Really. I'm not joking. She actually tasted like buttered popcorn. I'm not even sure how that works."

"Please stop," Aomine groans. 

"Do you want to see pictures?" Satsuki starts, pulling out her phone. 

"Goddamnit, no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon both Aomine and Momoi as bi/pan, but you don't need to know that. More shenanigans ahead.  
> (And Momoi is basically me tbh.)
> 
> Comment if you please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying Aomine's going to start acting normal, and it keeps not happening. Kagami just has that effect on him.

While Aomine is usually a man of a strong will, he finds himself staring at his phone in apprehension not ten minutes after he gets home. What's the rule, usually? Wait three days to call after a hookup?

He's called hookups before, usually to hookup once or twice more, but he's never felt this ridiculously anxious over a phone number. Calling just hours after he's last seen Kagami is, admittedly, a bit ridiculous.

He tries; desperately; to distract himself. He picks up around the house, snacks on chips, tries to watch TV. But, still, his phone sits, right there. So easily in reach. Grabbing at it desperately, he types out a quick message he hopes sounds casual enough.

**_I'm not busy today, if you're free you could come over later_ **

After pressing send, he breathes out. Can't take it back now...

He regrets that sentiment greatly after an hour has gone by. Finally, his phone buzzes, and unlike the other five times he has grabbed at it in anticipation, it isn't Satsuki.

**_Kagami: Sorry, just left rehearsals. Sounds good, as long as you've got food_ **

Aomine blinks. Food. He can do food. He waits a few moments before sending a reply, then wonders if instant ramen isn't polite to serve to a date. Wait, a date? Is it a date? Does food make it a date? Fuck.

Kagami arrives later that night, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and of course he still manages to look like an Adonis. Despite Aomine's worries over instant ramen, Kagami simply shrugs and then proceeds to gulp down a giant bowl of the stuff.

"It's a nice place you've got here," Kagami says once they're done eating, and Aomine finds himself wondering what kind of place Kagami lives in. What kind of money would someone in Kagami's profession make, exactly? He's heard it's more than people usually think, and the place Kagami works at seems pretty high-end and classy. But asking about a person's income is probably a bit much for a first date. Second hookup. Whatever.

Aomine says something bland about the rent, not entirely paying attention, when Kagami asks, "So, is the bedroom as nice as the rest of the apartment?"

And really, Aomine has a finite amount of will; especially with Kagami, it seems.

They end up in a pile on his bed, all rough kisses and panting and grinding. He feels like a teenager again, getting off before he even manages to take off his clothes. Well; not that he got all his clothes off the first time either. But Kagami just seems to inspire something in him. The man's mouth is hot and enticing and he smells like cinnamon and dear lord, this is going to kill Aomine eventually.

When he wakes up next to the other man for the second morning in a row, he doesn't even feel ashamed. Kagami doesn't seem to be going anywhere, anyways. It's late in the morning, light streaming in through the windows, and Kagami isn't hurrying out or grabbing his clothes.

"Let me take you out to brunch," Aomine says, feeling bold, and Kagami smiles.

"A proper date, huh?"

Aomine laughs. Okay. Date it is then. "Something like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When ur too down/tired to write out the smut :/
> 
> There will be more though, I promise, in detail, probably in a few chapters. Anyways, just wanted to get a short update out there so I can keep the ball rolling. Comment if you please. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a little while, I've been busy. Here, have weird backstory and stuff in the form of a date.

Unfortunately, they get a bit sidetracked, so brunch turns into lunch. But in Aomine's defense, Kagami's morning wood just seemed particularly appetizing when it was pitching his sweatpants. Shut up. 

Aomine takes Kagami to a restaurant close-by, a nice place, because he wants to make up for the instant ramen the night before, although not too nice for an impromptu lunch. After they order, Kagami wearing his clothes from the day before and a pair of Aomine's boxers, the red-head says, "So, since it's probably stupid to ask you where you see yourself in five years as that's a bit overwhelming, I'll ask something else people are supposed to ask on dates; what's work like?"

"It's work," Aomine replies, shrugging. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it, and it's nice to have such a open schedule, but I don't always get to write the pieces I want to write, you know?" He takes a sip of his drink. "I like it though, I'll probably stay there for a while. I have friends in the higher-ups, so I started interning straight out of college and worked my way up."

"Wow." Kagami nods, blinking. "That's pretty awesome."

"Definitely fortunate," Aomine says, and pauses. Usually, he would ask Kagami what his job is like, but...

"You can ask me how I became a dancer," Kagami states, grinning slightly, knowingly. "Everybody usually wants to know."

"Ok," Aomine breathes. "How did you become a dancer?"

"Kuroko knew the manager from business school, I guess, and they were friends, and I'd always been athletic, and I was down on my luck. It started as a way to pay for getting an associates degree, but I gave up on that about a year in." Kagami sighs. "So I stuck with it, because I had fun, and everybody was nice, and it pays pretty well, it's a classy place. Even if there are creeps sometimes. But we've got a pretty cool bouncer."

"Doesn't sound particular different than any other 'how-I-got-a-job-story'," Aomine comments. "Not that it should."

Kagami smiles slightly at that, ruffling his hair with a hand distractedly. "Kuroko says you two met in college, like him and Kise."

Aomine nods. "Yeah, he was there for basketball tryouts, and I was like, who the hell is this tiny demon? He made the team, actually, but quit after about a month because he was too busy with schoolwork." He shakes his head. "He and Kise met in the student union, I think. I asked Kuroko to tutor me, and then we kept hanging out, and Kise started coming around too, and the rest was history."

Kagami's smiling, something softer than the way Aomine's seen him smile before, bright like the sun, but it's just as warm. "We played basketball together in high school, you know. Kuroko and I, I mean. I transferred from the states to here in about... I think, my second year."

"You used to live in the states?" Aomine asks. He hasn't heard Kagami speak English, and he sounds like a native Japanese speaker, although now that he's listening for it, he could see how there'd be a slight accent. 

Kagami nods. "I hate the typical stripper-sob-story, but yeah..." He breathes, looking anxious, and blinks. "I grew up in the foster care system in California. When I was growing up there was a girl older than me, who usually ended up in a lot of the same houses. She was a mentor, really. We got really close, and when she got out, and, unlike a lot of foster kids, finished college, she adopted me and my best friend, although he and I were more like brothers. Then, she took us to Japan with her." He smiles faintly at the memory. "When I was a kid, and she found out I was Japanese, she made sure I never lost the language. My parents spoke it when I was little, but she didn't want me to forget it. Same with my brother; well, like I said, would-be brother, Tatsuya."

"Oh," Aomine says. Of course he doesn't know what to say. Does Kagami usually give out the whole tragic backstory on first dates? Not that Aomine feels upset by it, and Kagami is almost rather flippant about it. Like he's just used to where he's come from. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't know what that's like, my mom raised me." 

"What was she like?" Kagami asks, quietly. 

"Sweet. Probably not as tough with me as she should have been." Aomine smiles, looking up at Kagami. "A great woman. Was sick a lot for her life, but never really talked to me about it. Said she didn't want to bother me with it." He coughs, trying to keep his face neutral. "She passed away last year."

"I'm sorry," Kagami says, and it barely touches his ears, and he's heard it so many times before that it shouldn't mean anything, but it does. Maybe because he knows Kagami knows the feeling. 

"It's alright. This is a fucking depressing date, by the way, let's talk about something happy." He can tell Kagami knows he's joking by the way he smiles. 

"Alright. Your place was really nice, if I didn't say so before."

"Thanks, it's not so bad," Aomine grins. "Satsuki, pink-haired chick, and I used to be roommates, actually. But she kicked me out."

"Why?" Kagami asks, brows furrowing. 

"A lot of reasons," Aomine admits. "I think one of them was me using one of her dildos as a coat-hook, though."

Kagami nearly chokes on his drink, and Aomine grins. 

"She said she hooked up with your boss, actually," Aomine continues. 

"Riko?" Kagami asks. "How the hell did she pull that?"

Aomine shrugs. "Satsuki is a very skilled woman, my friend."

Not long after, their food comes, and they eat in relative silence. There would perhaps be more talking, but Kagami eats like a vacuum cleaner. It's cute in an odd, endearing sort of way, but that might just be because Aomine has it bad. 

Later, when they're waiting for the bill, Aomine realizes he doesn't want this date to end, and feels a spark of genius. 

"You know," he starts, eyes coy, and Kagami looks over. "It's really not fair that the two lovebirds are all the way over in Fiji where it's warm while we have to stay here in the cold winter."

Kagami smiles. "You think so?"

"Of course. To protest this, I suggest we do some cold, winter-y things that are actually fun. Like... I don't know, ice-skating."

"Ice-skating?" Kagami raises an eyebrow. "You're up for that?"

"Why the hell not?" Aomine shrugs. "It'll be fun."

"Okay," Kagami concedes, smile growing. "But you're paying for the crepes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of their date certainly won't go as planned, but... Oh well. We get to meet some new people. 
> 
> I might actually post a separate little fic about all the reasons Satsuki might have kicked Aomine out. Comment if you please, lovelies!


End file.
